


Пополам

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: Они делят пополам...
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Пополам

**Author's Note:**

> Это было написано в те давние времена, когда о смерти Саши никто ещё даже не думал

Саша улыбается, смеётся, воодушевлённо взмахивает руками, едва не роняя зажатый в них хлеб на землю.

— Нет, ты только подумай, Конни, мы ведь даже Микасу обогнали сегодня. Так много титанов порубили, ух!

Её хорошее настроение очень заразительно, думает Конни. Глядя на такую счастливую Сашу, ему хочется смеяться в голос и подпрыгнуть до самого неба. Он никогда не думал, что победа в одной из их тренировок для курсантов по уничтожению титанов может так его обрадовать.

— Не обольщайся, картофельная душа, Микасе сегодня просто весьма нездоровилось. А так она весь наш отряд в одиночку уделать может. — оскорблённо выплёвывает Жан, поднимаясь и уходя спать.

— Но сегодня победили мы! — кричит Саша ему вслед, но Жан пропускает это мимо ушей.

Они остаются у костра вдвоём. Тёплый летний ветер шумит листвой на деревьях, в траве поют свои песни сверчки. Тишина кажется очень уютной, поэтому Конни немного стыдно нарушать её даже шёпотом.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы первые, только если сложить наши результаты вместе? А отдельно уж точно проиграем той же Микасе.

Саша переводит взгляд со звёзд на него и улыбается, непривычно спокойно и мягко.

— Понимаю конечно. Но я считаю, что это не так уж важно. Мы с тобой одна команда, тем более даже Шадис объявил наши результаты вместе. Так что сегодня у нас первое место. У нас двоих.

Она будто внезапно вспоминает, что держит в руках хлеб, и вновь становится обычной Сашей: неугомонной и шумной.

— Будешь половину? — к удивлению Конни, протянутый ему кусок действительно являлся половиной.

Глядя на танцующее пламя костра, он ловит себя на мысли, что совсем не против делить всё пополам с Сашей.

***

Конни находит Сашу в самом укромном уголке территории штаба, прислонившейся спиной к стене замка и уткнувшейся лицом в колени.

Он садится напротив, осторожно притрагиваясь к её руке. Саша поднимает голову и в её сухих глазах плещется столько боли, что ею можно затопить стены. Конни аккуратно притягивает Сашу к себе, заставляя уткнуться в своё плечо. И её прорывает.

Саша рыдает, отчаянно цепляясь за его куртку, давясь собственными всхлипами и рвано хватая воздух ртом. Конни успокаивающе гладит её по спине, позволяя пролиться собственным слезам.

Пятьдесят седьмая вылазка за стены — их первая вылазка за стены — окончилась невероятно неудачно. И всё это, все эти жертвы были напрасно, напрасно, напрасно!

Конни знает, что Саша сейчас, так же как и он, вспоминает как на её глазах титаны пожирали людей, как повозки были доверху забиты телами погибших. И как их всех пришлось оставить там, за стенами, чтобы спастись. Конни знает об этом, и знает, что всё это они не забудут никогда, пронеся через всю, наверняка короткую, жизнь.

Проходит очень много времени, прежде чем Саша затихает и сидит, шмыгая носом и сжимая его воротник до побелевших костяшек. А потом поднимает на Конни покрасневшие глаза и нежно стирает влажные следы с его щёк. Прислоняется лбом к его лбу и замирает, совсем опустошённая невероятной бурей выматывающих, так долго сдерживаемых внутри чувств.

Справляться с этой болью вдвоём было легче, только вместе они могли дать волю слезам, выплёскивая её наружу. И помочь друг другу сделать этот груз на душе хоть немного, но легче.

Бремя пережитого ими ада они тоже разделят пополам.


End file.
